New Powers, New Life
by WolfWarrior Beatlesfan Hippie
Summary: This is about a girl who has always wanted a change in life and got one just not in the way she expected. She never thought that she would see her brother again or fall in love. This is rated T for any language that may be in it.


**This is my first story and I own nothing but my characters.**

I ran through the forest as fast as I could, but not fast enough. A bullet whizzed past my ear, nearly grazing it before embedding in to a nearby tree. I could hear them calling about killing the demon (me) and I ran faster. Perhaps I should explain. My name is Razelle and I'm a mutant. This all started earlier today.

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey Rae!" called my best friend Jenny._

"_Hey! What's up?" I asked._

"_Not much. Ready to shop till we drop and don't worry. We will stop at the sports store and the book shop, but first we are getting haircuts and makeovers!" she squealed. I should explain. My bff is a huge girly girl. Jen loves makeovers and shopping while I on the other hand hate both unless it's for a good book or new basketball things. The only reason I agreed to a makeover is because she is my friend and it's her birthday._

"_Let's go!" she said as she pulled me into the hair salon._

_40 minutes later_

_We were finally done in there! The "fun" as Jen puts it is not over yet, though. '__**Please let this be over soon'**__ I thought as she dragged us over to the coolest clothing store in the mall._

_½ hour later_

_We were finally done and in our new clothes. Jen had gotten her long blond hair cut so it was the length of her shoulders and got her ears pierced. She was wearing a baby blue tee with black shorts and short heels. She also had a jacket that she left open and a rainbow colored purse. I had my black hair cut so it looked choppy and layered then had blue streaks dyed in it. I was wearing a jean jacket over a black tee and I had on dark blue shorts that came down to my knees. My shoes were black tennis shoes with neon blue laces and on my shoulder I had a blue jean bag that was carrying the IPad I got for my birthday, my cell phone, my IPod, my wallet, my ear buds, passport, gum, water bottle, DS, pencil, Ozzy sunglasses, duct tape, car keys, camera, a book, USB with all my pictures on it, memory cards for my camera, and a magazine. Yes it's a lot but so worth carrying around._

"_Can we go to the sports store now? Or maybe the bookstore? I need a new book to read and I heard that the new book I wanted just came in. So please, please, please?" I begged, making my blue-violet eyes big and adding a quiver to my lips._

"_Okay okay. Let's go" she laughs as we run over to the book store. We're looking around a bit before the pain hits. I drop to my knees in pain and scream._

"_Razelle what's wrong?!" Jen half yells, half asks as she falls to her knees next to me, pulling out her cell phone as she did and quickly texting a message to someone. Jen kept the crowd back and helped me to my feet and out of the store. We quickly left the mall and she drove us to an empty field near her house._

"_Okay Rae. Go ahead and scream. Just let it all out." She told me. So I did. I screamed for a good 5 minutes before something amazing happened. A burst of fire came out of my hands and the earth under me rose up as twin streams of water twirled around me and the air swirled around me. Jen and I were shocked. I tried to shoot flames out of my hands. I practiced my powers for a few hours as Jen watched on with a smile on her face. I learned that I could fly, control the elements, and communicates with animals. The last one we learned when I heard a couple birds call me a weirdo and I told them to get a life and not watch mine._

"_Wow Rae! That was aweso-"Jen was cut off when we heard someone shout "DEMON!" and we heard a gunshot. I turned swiftly and saw a man aiming a gun at me._

"_Die demon!" he shouted as his hunting buddies ran up to his side._

"_Run Rae!" Jen screamed at me as she turned me to the woods and pushed me towards them. I took off running as the men chased after me._

**End of Flashback**

That's where we are now. I wonder when if I'll reach the end of the woods soon. Oh wait there it is! _'Finally!'_ I thought as a shot rang out behind me. I saw a car waiting there and recognized it as Jen's. Running towards it I hear another shot then feel pain in my leg as I stumble to my knees.

'_Oh my God! They shot my leg!'_ I thought in shock as I heard the men running up to me before I realized that Jen had picked me up and ran me to her car. She set me in the passenger seat, ran to the other side, got in and took off before the hunters realized what had just happened.

"Jen what just happened? How do I have powers? What is going on?! Where are we going?!" I shrieked at her as we drove away.

"Okay first off you're a mutant. Those men obviously hat mutants and want to get rid of them. I know this because I'm a mutant too and so is my brother. My real one from my real family. I have super speed like my brother. Oh and we are going to Jump City, which is a week long journey if we stop each night, if not then it is a 3 or 4 day journey. This way we can train your powers a bit before we get to our destination." Jen explained to me. I thought it over when a thought came to mind.

"Is your brother Kid Flash and are we going to see the Teen Titans? Cause you should know that Robin is my brother. Oh and can we please go to the hospital?" I ask.

"Yes he is my brother and that's awesome that Robin is your bro and we are headed there right now little songbird," she told me as I grabbed my bag from the backseat to grab my book. Yeah you would think that I would be a little more concerned about my gunshot wound, but I had already wrapped my old shirt around it. Yeah there was a bit of pain, but I take martial arts and I'm use to getting my butt kicked.

**2 hours later**

We just got out of the hospital and we were on our way to Jump City. The next few days were filled with driving and training. We were finally in J.C. (tired of writing Jump City, yeah I know I'm lazy) and on our way to Titans' Tower when Jen saw a bank being robbed. She stopped the car, got out and ran into the nearest restroom to quick change into her superhero outfit. I stayed in the car as she defeated the bad guys, but I got out as quick as I could when I saw a man pull out a gun to shoot her and pushed her out of the way. I screamed as the bullet embedded itself into my stomach. I fell into someone's arms and Jen swiftly delivered a kick to the shooter's gut and grabbing his gun to pass to the closest cop.

"Good job sis! Cyborg who is that girl in your arms?" an unfamiliar voice called out. I look up into the well known face of Cyborg before succumbing to the darkness.

**Cyborg's POV**

I looked at the girl in my arms as the rest of the team came up behind me.

"Hey Cy who is that? What did we miss dude?" Beast Boy asked me and I was about to explain when K.F's sister cut me off.

"Her name is Razelle and I think you know her Robin. Now can we go to the tower so Cyborg can heal her and get that bullet out of her gut?" the girl asked as she walked over to her car and got in. We got back to the tower as fast as we could and I took her to the medical wing and quickly got her settled before heading to the main room to ask Robin something.

"Hey Rob I gotta question for ya. You know how we did a search on your sister last month? Well I did a quick DNA test on my arm scanner and she's a match for your sis," I explained to him in the kitchen. When I finished he took off at a run to the room Rae was in, surprising most of the people in the room except for K.F's sister who just smiled.

"What are you smiling at girly?" I asked her.

"Nothing much. Just the brotherly feeling I got from Robin as he took off to see Rae. Glad to see has missed her just like she's missed him," she said, still smiling.

**Robin's POV**

'Is it really her? I can't believe it!' I thought as I ran into the room and to her side. I grabbed her hand as I sat in the chair next to her and turned on some music as I remembered she loved it so much. I hope she wakes up soon as I settled in for either a long or (I hoped) a short wait.

**Read and Review please!**


End file.
